My Fairy Tale: Ever After
by kodomo kikilala
Summary: Sequel to 'My Fairy Tales'. After 'happy ending' it will be the beginning of an ever after. A series of short story revolving K&K relationship.


Author's note: Sequel to 'My Fairy Tale'. This will be a series of short standalone chapters which sets around the storyline of 'My Fairy Tale'. At least this will get me started on 'light' writing given the time constraint. For the first chapter, you would relate better if you have read 'My Fairy Tale'

Warning: My grammar sucks big time.

**The Beginning…**

Kaoru stared hard at a particular spots on the fridge – a clearly noticeably yellow pieces of stick on note stuck to the fridge like a sore thumb, yet, she never realized it was there until then. She blinked as she read the scribble over and over again. She knew he was looking at her intently but she didn't dare to even take a glimpse of him.

"So," Kenshin started, breaking the awkward silence, "you mean to tell me that you didn't at all read my note and jump right into your own conclusion?"

Carefully and slowly, she nodded, still not willing to meet in him in the eyes.

His fingers tilted her chin upwards, bringing her eyes to level with his. "I've become the hottest gossip in campus because you didn't read my note," he stated matter of factly.

She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes, "I'm sorry," she apologized and folded her lips inward.

"You're sorry? You think I'm going to let you off that easily when you went all crazy and I have to embarrassed myself in crowded cafeteria?" His deadly glare bore right into her innocence ones.

"I'll.. I'll buy you dinner…" she nervously tried to smile and looked down at her clasped hands. She hoped to bait him with food, knowing how much he enjoyed eating. Awkwardness rose another level in her when he didn't respond.

"It is not entirely my fault," she said without actually meant what she said. She just wanted to say something, anything to break the heavy silence. "You misled everyone into thinking that you were going out with Tomoe. You can't blame me for thinking Tomoe is your girlfriend. Besides, I heard it from the horse's mouth…." She trailed off.

He closed in on her, making her stepped backwards to hit the kitchen top. With an amount of pressure, he slapped his palm on the edge of the kitchen top, boxing her and asked, "Who? Me?"

"No…" She tried meeting his gaze. "Tomoe."

"She spoke to you?" His voice remained calm, however, she could heard anger silently building up.

"No!" She defended immediately. "I heard her talking to her friends in the toilet. She said that you are taking her out for Valentine. So…"

"Have you ever seen me walking and holding her hand like a couple in campus?" He interrupted.

"No."

"Have you ever seen me hang around just with her like we do?"

"No."

"And yet you believe that my make believe girlfriend would allow me to spend more time with you than with her?

"…" She blinked in response. Realization hit her and before she could even answer, he posted another question.

"And you thought that I have so much time in the world to be talking to both you and 'my girlfriend' on the phone for hours every day?"

"I… didn't think that far…" she almost whispered inaudibly.

"So, who is being insensitive here?" Kenshin shook his head and continued, "I cannot believe that after spending so much time with you, you were still clueless. And I thought I was doing very well in courting you! Geez, I feel like an idiot. I guess I can never stop being an idiot whenever it concerns you." His expression mirrored his hurt pride.

"No!" She cupped his pretty boy face. "You are not idiot. I am the idiot. You are right to say that I ruin everything. Its.. just difficult to believe that you would actually like me in that manner. You're perfect, wonderful and everything that I'll ever be."

He chuckled lightly. "You think too highly of me. But you will have a lifetime to learn about me and I have a lifetime get to use to your lacked of common sense."

Her thumb mindfully caress his cheek and she offered, "I'll call delivery."

"Not so fast," he quickly closed their distance, immobilizing her. "I'm not done with you yet. My anger and frustration has not been appeased."

"Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"As for your punishment, you will feed me. But I am not interested in Chinese take away. I want to eat you."

"Huh?" She wanted to step back from her really scary looking boyfriend. She had never seen this side of him before. He was so… horny and lewd. Whatever happened to the gentle, tender and caring Kenshin? Was this what he meant by she had thought too highly of him?

Without warning, his arm went around her and gripped her to him. Startled, she arched back, giving him the opportunity to carefully and slowly unbutton her shirt with his free hand.

"I'm going to reattest us. I'm going to eat you so hard that all you can think of and scream of is my name. I will not stop until it ingrain in your soul that I. Love. You," he dived into the crook of her shoulder and bit her hard.

She yelped. Before she knew it, he roughly groping her body and his thigh was pressing hard in between her legs. Like a man who been starved for a week, his lips hungrily tasted wherever within reach. Suddenly stripped of patience, he aggressively pulled down her shirt, exposing her semi naked state and tugged her jeans violently.

'_Oh dear God! What have I gotten myself into?_' she asked silently. Despite, her body was trembling in anticipation to his sinful pledge.

*_Page break *Page break*_

Feeling blissful, Kaoru sprawled weightlessly on Kenshin chest and panted heavily. Her eye lids were extremely heavy after hours of vigorous 'bedroom lambada', but, she refused to give in just yet. Kenshin had asked his question and it was her turn. And she could not wait till the next day. It didn't help when Kenshin kept on stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep.

"Kenshin…"

"Hm…" He answered with his eyes closed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You are tired. Sleep now. You can ask me anything tomorrow." He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

She smiled but she was determined. "But I really need to know now."

He momentarily contemplated before he answered, "Alright. What would you like to know?"

"Why would Tomoe claimed to be going out with you when you are not dating her?"

"…"

"Kenshin?" She was getting worried with his silence response.

"We went out on a date a couple of time before," Kenshin finally answered. He continued before she jumped into conclusion and beat the crap out of him. "It was just casual date. It was dinner and movie. That's all. I swear. I never intend for it go any further," he added hastily when Kaoru looked at him with a sad expression. "I thought I should be dating with other girls since you were basically unattainable, out of reach at that point of time. I had to get you out of my mind somehow."

"Did you enjoy her company?"

"Well, too put in perspective, I prefer to hang out with the guys. I mean Tomoe is nice but something just doesn't click." His palm wrapped around her shoulder.

For some reason, Kaoru was feeling elated at his comment.

"She is pretty aggressive. She wanted me to commit after the second date though she knew from the start I wanted nothing more. It just doesn't feel right. And she creeps me out being clingy and all. So I told her that I can't go out with her anymore. And I don't think she took it well."

"It must be difficult for her to accept that she has been rejected when she could practically get any guys she wants with a flick of her finger," Kaoru whispered sympathetically. "When was this?"

"Eight months ago. Kaoru, you not going to start thinking there might be unfinish business between me and her right? Do I need reattest myself again?"

"Of course not, silly," she chuckled lightly.

"Good because I think I have over used my idiocy quota for year. I don't think I could bear to do anymore stupid things if you start thinking funny." He earned a slap in the chest by Kaoru.

"What you did in the cafeteria wasn't something stupid." Reluctantly she rose from his chest and maneuvered to level with his eyes. "It was the most romantic gesture I've ever experienced," she smiled earnestly and kissed his lips. "I love it."

He smiled and returned her kiss. Their kisses were gently and unhurried, unlike moments ago. She broke the kiss and asked, "When I wake up in the morning, you'll be first thing I see right?"

Kaoru yelped when she was flipped and was beneath him.

Kenshin said from above, "It seemed to me that you still have doubt and my objective have not been accomplish yet. Look like I would need to reattest myself again." And he launched his new series of assault on her.

She maybe crying for him to stop but really, she was enjoying every second of it.

**Author's note:**

I should have tied all loose end from the 'My Fairy Tale' in this chapter.

Thank you for reading and thanks to those who have left me encouraging review in 'My Fairy Tale' and inspired me to write this series.


End file.
